1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for planning air refueling for aircraft.
2. Background
Air refueling is a process of transferring fuel from one aircraft to another aircraft during flight. The aircraft providing the fuel is referred to as a tanker aircraft, while the aircraft receiving the fuel is referred to as a receiver aircraft. This air refueling process allows the receiver aircraft to remain airborne longer. In other words, the receiver aircraft may extend its range or radius of deployment. A series of air refuelings can increase the range almost indefinitely, with the range being limited by crew fatigue and engineering factors, such as engine oil consumption. cargo, or personnel. This balancing of the larger payload with less fuel maintains the maximum takeoff weight for an aircraft. Thus, refueling in the air, the receiver aircraft may extend its range and increase the payload that may be carried.
Typically, a tanker aircraft providing fuel is especially designed for the task. The tanker aircraft is typically provided with a boom or flexible hose, which trails behind the tanker aircraft. This boom or hose is used to make a physical connection with the receiver aircraft to be refueled.
Currently, fuel cost is becoming an important factor in air refueling. Minimizing the use of fuel by the receiver aircraft is desirable. Further, in some cases, the amount of fuel available for a receiver aircraft may be limited. For example, a limited number of tanker aircraft may be present to refuel one or more receiver aircraft. As a result, it is desirable to maximize the efficient use of fuel by the receiver aircraft. In other instances, limits to total fuel used by all aircraft, receiver aircraft, and tanker aircraft, may be desirable. Various factors, such as the speed of the aircraft, the time at which refueling occurs, and others are important for increasing fuel efficiency.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer usable program product for planning air refueling.